Let me help you Maka
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: My father is a bastard and a man whore and i cant escape from him. My mother is dead and has left me alone in this world. My best friends have moved. Im bullied and hurt everyday. Im Maka Albarn and this is my story and how one day someone actually said Let me help you Maka. SoulxMaka, BSx Tsub, PattyxKid. hope you enjoy and plz review and comment nicely. -
1. Chapter 1

~prologue~

* * *

Hi my name is Maka Albarn and my life is a living hell. My mother had died in a fire when I was ten and everyone in Death City said I had started the fire which killed my mother. My father is an asshole, He comes home drunk or with a new whores each week and hits me and beats me, but it's my life. One day my father hurt me so bad that I ran away to a friend's place who owned martial arts dojo.

His name is Sid and my family doctor Stein with his nurse/wife Marie is the only family I have. I'm a nerd at school and everyone knows it and I have no friends, so I stay quiet and mind my own business, but sometimes I get bullied at school by a girl named Blair along with followers.

"Maka please come up and answer the questions on the broad." My teacher Nygus asked, while stopping me form writing in my journal since I already knew the answers to the questions. While sighing I went up to the broad and answered while less than two to three minutes flat which shocked everyone because there was like about twenty-five questions to answer.

"Thank you come sit back down." Nygus said walking past me to go check my work even the it was right. Ok I did have a friend but he was sent to New York by his parents which were Sid and Nygus to learn on how to control his wild behavior which I think will never happen.

"Alright class have a good weekend and there is no homework." Nygus told us while the bell rang to dismiss us. When I got out of the classroom I got pushed down from out of nowhere and my books and bag went flying causing everyone to laugh.

"Well look what we got here girl's miss silent the murder herself, think your pretty smart for answering all those questions easily huh?" Blair said, while kicking me in the stomach making me hold it tightly.

"You answer when Blair is talking to you! Tiny tits." Her friend Kim said while grabbing me by the hair.

* * *

~normal pro~

"What is going on out here!?" Nygus yelled seeing Maka being bullied again. Blair and her girls were sent into her office for punishment while she helped Maka up off the ground and with her things.

"Are you ok Maka?"

"Yes I am Nygus; please excuse me I have to go home before I get in trouble." Maka said, running off knowing if she was late she would be punished for it severely by her papa. Nygus sighed knowing what will happen to Maka if she was late.

Maka ran as fast her legs could carry her and made it home but noticed that she was five minutes late getting home.

"MAKA ALBARN WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Her father Spirit yelled while throwing the door open with cold eyes with a little drunken haze over them.

"I-I got into a fight at school again Papa." Maka said, walking into the house while he closed the door and waited for her punishment from her Papa. Spirit glared at his daughter with cold eyes while slapping her across the face.

"You're useless like you're mother." Spirit yelled, beating Maka up then ordered her to go to her room for the rest of the night without dinner. Maka ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes and slammed her down shut and locked it so he couldn't get in.

Maka lay on her bed crying then looked at her picture with her mother and her smiling while standing in front of their new house they had bought when Maka was nine.

"Oh mother I hate it here, I wish I was with you instead of here." Maka said, while turning on her stereo and blasted Evanescence and cried herself to sleep while listening to the song my immortal.

* * *

~Normal Prov & at the airport~

"Finally home sweet home!" The blue hair boy yelled while grabbing his bags along with his girlfriend's bags.

"Yo dude are you sure your parents are ok with all of us living with them." A boy with white hair and red eyes asked while grabbing his stuff.

"Of course dude your god would never get you in trouble." The boy said, smirking while walking over to his parents and gave them a hug.

"So Black Star are you going to behave better now?" Nygus asked her adopted son while glaring at him.

"Yep your god of a son will behave mother, oh mom dad this is Tsubaki my girlfriend and my best friend Soul I told you about." Black star said while throwing his arms around them with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you both." Soul and Tsubaki said at the same time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, now come along let's get you guys home to unpack and have something to eat because you must be starving from that long trip." Nygus said, while showing them to the car while Sid and Black star argued about stupid stuff.

* * *

~45 minutes later~

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. And Mr. Star." Tsubaki said, looking around the house that was more like mansion to them.

"Why thank you Tsubaki and please call me Nygus everyone does dear."

"I'll show you to your rooms and Black star you know where your room is go unpack." Sid said, kicking his son's butt up the stairs.

"Yea. Yea old man Im going." Black Star mumbled while going to his room. Once in his room Black Star saw that nothing had changed expect for a bigger bed and looked at the pictures that were on his dresser.

"I wonder if she'll be happy to see me again?" Black star thought and got ready for bed.

* * *

V-chan: There we go my new story hope u like it

Maka: I have a fucked up life in this story V-Chan

Soul: Don't worry Maka it's probably temporary

Kid: I wonder how Black Star will act in this one!

Black star: LIKE THE GOD I AM KID! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or Characters. Please calm down Black Star V.V"

Patty: Read it or giraffes will eat you! *scary voice*

Everyone: Creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

V-Chan: Well here's chapter 2

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!

Soul: V-Chan doesn't own anything.

* * *

The weekend fly's by for Maka since her father hadn't been home all weekend Maka got up and got ready for school. Maka made sure to put cover up on her bruises so no one would see them.

"Ok Papa is asleep on the couch so I'll go out quietly without waking him up." Maka thought while grabbing her backpack by the door and ran out before her papa decided to wake up and hit her some more.

* * *

~At school grounds~

"Yahoo! It's great to be back at my old high school." Black star yelled while standing on one of the tables to overlook the crowd of high schoolers.

"Black Star please get down before we get in trouble." Tsubaki asked, nervous about getting in trouble on her first day.

"Man this is so not cool Black Star." Soul mumbled while walking off to look for the main office while bumping into someone.

"S-sorry about that." A soft little voice said while picking up her books.

"Naw it was my fault here let me help you." Soul said, helping her with her things and looked up to see beautiful jade eyes looking into his red ones.

"Thanks I should get going." The girl said walking away until she heard someone call her name.

"MAKA! MAKA! IT'S ME THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled, while running over to her. Maka looked at the boy for a minute then it hit her it was Black Star.

"Black Star it's good to see you again." Maka whispered feeling uncomfortable right now.

"Maka give your god a hug." Black Star said, pulling Maka into a hug with rubbing away some of her cover up to show a bruise on her shoulder. Maka winced from the pain while being hugged by Black Star that's when Black Star noticed the bruise.

"Maka who did this to you?" Black Star asked, pointing to the bruise with anger on his face. Maka eyes began to water while said she had to go while running away.

"MAKA WAIT!" Black Star yelled trying to stop her but it was too late she was gone.

"Black Star you know that girl?" Soul asked, grabbing his bag and started to head to class.

"Yea that's my best friend and she's like my little sister so be nice to her you two." Black Star said, walking away with anger still in his eyes. Soul and Tsubaki looked at each other than shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Somewhere in the school Maka was leaning against a pole near her homeroom while trying to catch her breath.

"So Black Star is back maybe I won't be alone anymore." Maka thought while going into homeroom to sit in her seat and waited for class to start while listening to music. Soon the bell hang rang and homeroom began.

"Alright listen up we have some new students here today, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Justin law the homeroom teacher said while sitting down.

"Im the great Black Star! But some of you already know me." Black Star said, while smirking in Maka's direction. Maka lowered herself down into her seat trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from New York city, and Im sixteen." Tsubaki said, smiling at everyone with a happy face.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans, New York City, sixteen." Soul said sounding like he was bored already. Justin told them to go find an empty seat and that would be their assigned seats for the rest of the year.

"Mind if I sit here?" Soul asked Maka while sitting down by her making people start to whisper about this. Maka just shook her head no and went on to start taking down notes. But before she could she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you but do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Maka nodded while handing him an extra lead pencil she had and just nodded when he said thanks. Soon class was over and Maka tried to hurry up and get out of there before her bullies bothered her.

But it was too late Maka had ran into Blair and the girls who bullied her every day.

"Well hello miss silent murdering nerd girl, ready for your appointment today?" Blair asked, cracking her knuckles while slamming Maka into the lockers making her drop her books while getting ready to punch but it never came. Maka opened her eyes to see Black star holding Blair's fist back from contacting her face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Maka again! Got me you slut?! Black Star said while throwing Blair to the ground and pulled Maka behind him while Tsubaki looked her over.

"Why are you protecting a murdering silent little nerd ass bitch?" Blair asked laughing while getting off the ground with help from her friends. That pissed off Black Star to the point Black Star looked like he was going to punch her.

"BLACK STAR NO!" Tsubaki yelled but it was too late.

Everyone had thought he had punched her but really just punched the locker next to her head. Blair fell to her knees scared thinking she was about to get punched. Black Star said in the coldest voice he could muster "You ever lay your hand on Maka and I will send you to the hospital or worse your grave."

Black Star turned around and grabbed Maka by the wrist and dragged her away while his friends got her books then followed him outside. Black Star's grip got tighter as the more they walked away.

"Black Star you're hurting me." Maka whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Sorry Maka you know I didn't mean to hurt you." Black star said stopping while loosening his grip on her wrist. Maka just nodded while looking down covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said, trying to get her boyfriend's attention while handing Maka her books.

"Oh sorry Tsubaki, Maka this is Tsubaki my girlfriend and my guy best friend Soul, I meet them in New York City, Guys this is Maka she a little shy, scared, and nervous around people" Black Star said, not taking his eyes off Maka for a minute.

"Nice to meet you guys." Maka whispered while hiding behind Black Star afraid that they might try to hurt her too.

"Nice to meet you Maka, you don't have to hide from us." Tsubaki said, smiling at the girl in front of her. Maka whispered something to Black Star that made him laugh his ass off.

"No Maka Tsubaki is Chinese not Japanese like you." Black Star said, while ruffling Maka's hair like a little kid.

"Hey Maka are you ok from back there?" Soul asked, seeing in her eyes that she was still scared of them. Maka nodded her head while trying not to cry in front of Black Star or his friend and girlfriend.

"Maka how long has this been going on? Answer me Maka?" Black Star asked while turning around and grabbed Maka's shoulders. Maka noticed the time on the clock and that she was a half an hour late to be home.

"I got to go." Maka whispered, running off after getting out of Black Star's grip with tears in her eyes. Black Star sighed while watching her run away with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Why do you think they call her a murder?" Tsubaki asked, feeling sorry for the girl and wanted to try to be her friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine Tsubaki." Soul said, shrugging his shoulders. Black Star knew why but he thought it wasn't his place to put Maka's past out there.

"You guys go on ahead I need to talk to my mom before I leave." Black Star said walking towards his mother's office. Soul and Tsubaki were now totally confused about Black Star because usually Black Star would be ranting and raving about him being god after going through something like that but decided to head home.

* * *

~At Maka's house~

Maka made it home and noticed her father wasn't home and without hesitation Maka ran to her room where she would be safe from her father for now at least. Maka soon heard the door slam signaling that her father was home and probable drunk too.

"Maka get your ass down here now!" Spirit yelled, waddling over his chair and sat down. Maka slowly came downstairs to see what her father wanted.

"Y-yes P-papa?"

"Did you come home on time?" Spirit asked, glaring at his daughter while getting up and standing in front of her surprisingly he wasn't that drunk. Maka nodded her head yes while looking down at the ground.

"You look so much like your mother you know that." Spirit said, grabbing his daughter's face in his hand while making her look at him. Maka waited for the punishment to come for looking like her mother and tears came to Maka's eyes when she felt he father kissing her neck.

"I wonder if you scream like her too." Spirit said pushing his daughter onto the couch then climbed on top of her. Maka tried to get away but she couldn't he was too strong for her to get him off of her.

"Now my little Maka papa's not going to hurt you as long as you do as papa says. Papa's going to make you his special little girl." Spirit said, while grabbing Maka's breast and gave them a squeeze. Maka struggled some more then kicked him in the balls causing him to fall to the ground in pain and she took off running to her room and locked the door quickly.

"MAKA ALBARN GET OUT HERE NOW!" Spirit yelled from downstairs. Maka grabbed her picture of her mother and her laptop and some clothes and opened the window and climbed out while jumping down to the ground and took off running to Doctor Stein Medical office.

Maka made it to his office and knocked on the door.

"Oh Hello welcome to Doctor…..Oh my god Maka what happened to you?" Mrs. Marie asked, while allowing the girl in to check her over. Maka throw herself into Mrs. Marie's arms and cried hard.

"Marie what's with the screaming? Oh hello Maka, What happened?" Stein asked coming out to see what was going on out here. Maka had told them everything that had happened at her house while Stein patched her up.

"That's it Maka you are staying with us! I will not let you go back to that horror able man's place again." Marie yelled at the top her lungs with anger like she was ready to kill something or someone.

"Now Marie calm down, before you scare the patient's to death." Stein said trying to calm down his wife while telling Maka to go to their place and make herself at home in the guest room while they finished work. Maka nodded and left for Stein and Maries place.

* * *

~Soul and Tsubaki walking home~

"Hey Soul isn't that Maka walking over there?" Tsubaki asked, pointing to a girl looking like Maka.

"Hey you're right, let's go see if she's ok." Soul said, looking both ways before crossing the street. When they got close enough they saw her crying her eyes out silently.

"Hey Maka what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked making Maka jump out her skin.

"Sesh calm down Maka it's just us. So what's wrong with you?" Soul asked, looking at Maka and wondered why she was crying.

"N-Nothing is wrong." Maka whispered, while backing away from them a bit. Tsubaki noticed this and felt sorry for and wanted to help her.

"Maka you can talk to us you know I mean we are friends now." Tsubaki said, taking a chance by touching the girl's shoulder. Maka was surprised no one ever wanted to be friends with her or even get to know her. When Maka looked up she saw him and backed up and started to whimper.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Maka Albarn there you are! We are going home now." Spirit said, finding his daughter with other people. Maka hide behind Soul and whispered to him while whimpering some more "Please don't let him touch me."

Soul was confused at first about why she would be scared of her father until he smelt the alcohol on his breath and the lust yet drunken look in his eyes when he stared at Maka this made Soul mad for some reason.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you old man so beat it!" Soul said, getting ready to protect Maka knowing Black Star would mad if he didn't plus he felt like he needed to protect her.

"Give me my daughter you octopus head little freak." Spirit growled at Soul while trying to reach for Maka. Soul pushed Maka back forth away from Spirit while dodging the punch that had been thrown at him. Tsubaki held Maka close while she hide her face in Tsubaki's shoulder so she wouldn't see the fight.

"Come on Maka we'll walk you to were ever you're going." Soul said, spitting some blood out and walked away with the girls. Maka nodded and looked down at her father one last time before turning to leave for Stein's place.

There was an awkward silent for all of them until Maka actually spoke louder than a whisper "Thank you for helping me." Soul and Tsubaki looked shocked they both that she only knew how to whisper but they were wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god who would do this to Maka?" Tsubaki asked, while sitting down by Maka to finish cleaning her up.

"Hey where did Black Star go?" Soul asked, looking around for his best friend that he just saw a minute ago. Tsubaki stayed with Maka while Soul went outside to the front porch to see what was wrong with Black Star.

"Dude are you ok?"

"I should have never left. Damn it if I knew it was this bad I would have come back sooner." Black star said, beating himself up on the inside.

"Dude it's not your fault." Soul said, putting his hand on Black Star's shoulder.

"You don't get I promised Maka I would always be there for her and protect, but this god failed at it." Black Star yelled, shrugging off Soul's hand. Soul never seen him so protective over someone before except for Tsubaki when someone tried to flirt with her in front of him.

"Black Star Maka's awaking up." Tsubaki called from inside the house. Black Star and Soul came into the house seeing Maka looking around to figure out where she was.

"Maka what happened?" Black Star asked, rubbing Maka's back while she sat up. Maka whispered to Black Star that she wanted to talk to him alone and followed Black Star outside.

"Ok we are alone now what happened?"

"Papa t-t-tried to r-rape me and the beatings have happened ever since that day, but got worse when you left Black Star." Maka whispered while sitting on the front porch swing.

"HE DID WHAT!"

"Black Star must you yell on my porch." said walking up the side walk with grousers in hand.

"Sorry , it's good to see you again." Black Star said, while helping her with the grousers trying not to punch something from what Maka had said.

"Black Star your mom just called we have to head home now for dinner." Soul said, grabbing his jacket from the couch. Black Star nodded his head while giving Maka one last hug and told her that he would come to pick her up for school.

"Don't worry Black Star she's safe here, now run along before you get into trouble." said with a smile on her face. Maka watched Black Star and the others leave from the window before heading upstairs to unpack her things.

Stein came home and saw Marie cooking dinner.

"Marie how is Maka doing?" Stein asked, setting the plates on the table for dinner.

"She'll be fine I think now that Black Star is back and I think she'll be making new friends soon." Marie said, plating dinner on the plates then wiped her hands with a towel. Stein nodded and went up to the guest room and knocked on the door to see if Maka would answer. Maka slowly opened the door to see Stein."Maka dinner is ready and by the way your stomach is growling you must be hungry." Stein said, smiling while leading her down to the dining room. Maka gave him a small smile and followed him down and smelt a good home cooked meal she hadn't had in years and licked her lips.

"Good ahead Maka help yourself I made more than enough." said, smiling at Maka.

* * *

~Black Star's place~

"Black Star sweetie what's wrong?" Nygus asked her son wondering why he wasn't eating his dinner. Black Star mumbled something angrily and continued to play with his food. Nygus and Sid looked at each other worried about their son.

"Black Star does this have anything to do with Maka?" Sid asked; place a hand on his shoulder. Black star nodded while pushing his plate away not feeling hungry anymore.

"What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPEN? THAT FUCKING OLD MAN OF MAKA'S TRIED TO RAPE HER! THAT'S WHAT FUCKING HAPPEN AND I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER!" Black Star yelled almost flipping the table while marching up the stairs going to his room. Black Star's parents were shocked on what just happened.

"Is Black Star going to be ok?" Tsubaki asked, looking up the stairs with concision in her eyes.

"He'll be ok, he just feels like he let Maka down." Sid said, sitting down to read the paper in the living room. Soul walked up the stairs and knocked on Black Star's door but never got an answer so he slowly opened the door to find Black Star lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with an unreadable face.

"Hey Black Star you ok?" Soul asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yea sorry about before at dinner I wasn't acting like my god like self." Black Star said, sitting up to talk to Soul.

"Dude why does everyone call Maka a murder? I mean she doesn't even look like the murdering type." Soul said picking up the basketball and spinned it on his finger. Black Star sighed and looked out his window and looked up at the smiling blood drooling moon.

"Dude I can't go and tell you Maka's past without her promotion. Come on let's go play some one on one in back. " Black Star said, grabbing the ball from Soul while jumping out of bed. Soul smirk and nodded telling him a cool guy like him would win.

"Ha you beat your god that will never happen!" Black Star yelled walking down the stairs to the backyard.

"Well I see we are back to normal." Tsubaki said, joining them outside to play some basketball.

"Of course do you expect your god of a boyfriend to be any different?" Black Star said, smirking while wrapping his around Tsubaki's waist. Tsubaki blushed while shaking her head no with a smile.

"Well you haven't changed at all Black Star." A voice came from behind them.

"Yo Kid how you been? Have you missed your God?" Black Star asked his old time friend of his and Maka's.

"Sure Black Star, Hey I thought Maka would be with you, but I guess I was wrong." Kid said, looking around the backyard. Black Star shook his head no and told him she was at Stein's for a little while from what had happened to her.

"Kid this is Soul one of my friends and Tsubaki my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you I'm Death the Kid. The girls behind me are Liz and Patty I meet the California and I decided to move back home. " Kid said, shaking their hands while pointing to the twins behind him.

"Nice to meet you guys." Liz and Patty said at the same time.

"Same here."

Kid and Black Star were on the back porch catching up on old times and told Kid what Maka had to him while they were away from Death City.

"What the hell?! Is she alright?" Kid asked.

"She's got a lot of bruises but I think she'll be ok as long as she gets some rest and doesn't get beat up anymore by that old man and those whores at the school." Black Star said, looking at the others play. Kid nodded his head and watched the others play remembering the good times.

"Hey remembered how we tried to teach Maka how to play basketball?" Kid asked, chuckling at the memory. Black Star busted out laughing remembering the same day as well then an idea popped into Black Star's head and ran to get the telephone.

"Wow Black Star where's the fire?" Sid asked, while chuckling seeing his son hyper and run to the phone. Black Star glared at his father because he knew he hated jokes when it came to fires and deaths.

* * *

~Stein/Maries house~

"Hello Stein resident may I ask whose calling?" Marie asked while answering the phone in the kitchen.

"Hiya it's your god Black Star. Can I talk to Maka please?"

"Oh sure hang on Black Star." Marie said, walking into the living room seeing Stein fix up her wounds since they came opened again.

"Maka it's for you." Marie said, trying to hand Maka the phone.

"If it's papa I don't want to talk to him." Maka said scooting away from the phone and closer to Stein.

"No its Black Star. He wants to talk to you." Marie said, watching her take the phone slowly.

Maka put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Hey Black Star." Maka whispered into the phone. Black star yelled into phone telling her finally someone answered their god making Maka give a small giggle.

"Maka I need you to come over to my place if you can? Your God has a surprise for you. HAHAHA" Black Star said, looking towards the backyard with a smile on his face.

"Um can I go over to Black star's for a little bit?"

"Sure thing Maka. But not too late you have school tomorrow." Marie said with a smile looking up from her book.

"I'll give you a ride there Maka." Stein said grabbing his car keys. Maka nodded and told Black Star she would be there soon.

* * *

Black Star hung up the phone and ran off to go tell Kid that Maka was coming over for a bit.

"Black Star there is one problem." Kid said, while pointing to the others.

"Maka already knows Soul and Tsubaki and she'll get to meet Liz and Patty too. So what's the problem?"

"Maka will only talk to us, you idiot. You know she's scared to death of people from always getting beat up." Kid said, with a sigh and shook his head back and forth. Black Star face palmed himself forgetting about that and sat down to figure this out.

"Black Star there's someone here to see you." Nygus yelled from the front door, allowing Maka to come in while she waited.

"Hey little sis. Glad you can come." Black Star said, giving her a brotherly hug. Maka gave him a small smile and returned the hug while following him into the backyard.

"Hey Maka long time no see." Kid said, turning around to see Maka come out the back door first. Maka ran over to Kid and gave a big hug happy to have her two best friends back while having a small smile on her face.

"Oooh Kid's got a girlfriend." Patty sang while pointing at Maka causing Maka to hide behind Kid.

"Patty she's not my girlfriend." Kid said, sighing at the hyper crazy girl. Liz walked up to Kid and Patty to calm her down.

"Sorry about my sister she's a little hyper sometimes." Liz apologized to Maka while sending her sister to play with Soul and Tsubaki.

"Liz this is Maka my best friend and sister. Maka this is Liz she's a friend of mine from California. She and her sister Patty are moving in Death mansion with me." Kid said, trying to get Maka to come out from behind him.

"Nice to meet you Maka, I've heard so much about you." Liz said, holding her hand out for Maka to shack.

"Nice to meet you too Liz." Maka whispered, shacking her hand then quickly drowning her hand away.

"All right then let's plays some basketball. Im captain since Im a god of a captain." Black Star yelled running over to the courts. Maka sat on the side lines watching the others play trying to have some fun, but she's kept herself locked up for so long she had forgotten how to have fun or laugh or smile.

"It's good to have him back isn't Maka?" Nygus said, coming out with some drinks and sat down on the back porch seat to watch them play. Maka nodded her head trying to remember the good old days.

"You know Black Star told us what happened at your house. Are you ok?" Nygus asked. Nygus had always thought of Maka as a daughter since she came into Black Star's life and theirs.

"Nygus I can't take it anymore with the beating and getting bullied, there are days I wish I had died in that fire to along with mama, and then I wouldn't be living a life that is like hell and I wouldn't be a burden to everyone." Maka said tears pouring out of eyes making Nygus pull her into a hug while she cried.

* * *

V-Chan: Here's chapter three as well.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

Maka: Man my life is shit!

Kid: Don't worry Maka it'll be ok.

Liz: V-Chan doesn't own the Soul Eater gang or story.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone heard crying and stopped the game to see where it was coming from and saw that it was Maka, making Kid and Black Star run to her instally to comfort her.

"Mom what happened? Why is Maka crying?" Black star asked trying to get Maka to stop the crying. Nygus had whispered everything that Maka had said into her son's and Kid's ear not wanting their friends to hear her. Black Star and Kid's eyes widen from the words and yelled at the same time "MAKA DON'T YOU NEVER THINK THAT WAY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR US?"

Maka whimpered at first than nodded her head that she had heard while still hiding in Kid's chest with tears staining his shirt. Everyone watched from the court trying to figure out what could make Maka be scared so much and why people would call her a murder. Patty ran up to Maka with her stuff giraffe and told her in a silly voice "Mister Giraffe says smile or get tickled."

Patty started to tickle Maka with her stuffed animal and soon Black Star and Kid joined in too.

"S-stop please! That tickles." Maka yelled through her laughs while trying not to fall down.

"Now there's the Maka we know." Black Star said, putting an arm around Maka as she smiled and tried to stop laughing.

"Thanks Patty. I needed that." Maka said with an actually smile on her face and not sounding scared at all. Kid and Black Star smiled at each other while high fiving each other.

"Maka Stein's here to take you home now." Sid yelled from inside the house. Maka gave Black Star and Kid a hug and waved bye to the others to get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

~in the car~

"So Maka did you have a good time?"

"Actually I did and I think Im slowly coming back to my old self." Maka said smiling up at the good doctor then went back looking out the window. Stein chuckled while ruffling Maka's hair telling her that was good to know.

* * *

~The next morning~

"Maka, time to get up for school!" Marie yelled from the stairs while going back into the kitchen. Maka woke up feeling strangely in a good mood and went to get dress. Maka put on a red short sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and her snickers.

"Good morning Maka, did you sleep well?" Stein asked, while reading the paper at the table.

"Yes I did thank you and Im sorry to be such a burdened to you." Maka said, slowly eatting her food before leaving for school.

"Nonsense Maka we love having you here and you can stay as long as you like." Marie said, sitting down to drink her coffee. Maka smiled and nodded her head while putting her plate in the sink and left to go to school.

"Yo Maka your God has arrived to walk you to school." Black star yelled while jumping up and down in front of the gate while waiting with everyone else. Maka tried not to be so shy but she couldn't help it when it came to new people.

"Morning Maka." Everyone said with smiles on their faces. Maka gave them a small smile and said good morning while walking with them to school.

"Hey Maka guess what! Kid likes someone." Black Star said.

"Shut up Black Star!" Kid growled, walking on the other side of Maka. Black Star laughed and told to bring it on if he had the guts to take on his God.

"Sure thing God boy." Kid said, punching Black Star in the face. Soon the two began to wrestle on the ground in front of everyone. Tsubaki and Liz were trying to get them to stop but something stop them and it was Maka's laughing.

"Maka why are you laughing? They are beating each other up." Soul asked, trying to figure her out.

"Because the last time I saw them fight like this is when we were little and Black Star fought Kid for the last ice-cream sandwich." Maka said, giggling while smiling down at the two boys still going at it.

"And Kid knew that was my sandwich."

"No it wasn't you idiot it was mine!" Kid said putting Black Star in a lock position. Soon Tsubaki and Liz got them off each and start towards school. Maka was having a great time sitting and talking to the others to get to know them better when someone had interrupted them.

"Why are you so smiley murder girl? Don't you remember your place?" Blair asked smirking while flipping her hair over her shoulder. Maka fears started to come back when seeing her bullies.

"Didn't you learn your lesion the other day? Get out of here Slut." Black Star growled.

"Why should I? This little silent little nerd needs to remember her place in this world."

"Oh yea and what would her place be?" Liz asked, getting anger at the bitch in front of her and the others.

"That she's just a good for nothing little murdering nerd girl. Hey maybe her mother let the fire kill her cause she couldn't stand to have a useless ugly daughter like you." Blair said, smirking while walking away while laughing seeing Maka run away in tears.

"Leave her alone! What did she ever do to you?" Tsubaki yelled then ran off to find Maka with the others following except Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, you coming?" Kid asked stopping to see the twins follow Blair and her girls.

"You go on ahead; we are going to have a nice long talk with that bitch." Liz said, smiling and cracking her knuckles with Patty having her creepy evil smile on her face. Kid gulped and nodded while running off to help the others find Maka.

* * *

~In Death City~

"Damn it where can she be? The city isn't that big." Soul said, looking around the place while out of breath.

"Black Star you don't think she's?" Kid asked.

"Only one way to find out come on." Black Star said, running towards Maka's old house.

When they got there the place was still standing but it looked like it was barbeque to a crisp. They went in slowly to be careful not to fall through the boards and started to look for Maka.

"Maka are you here?" Soul yelled walking towards the staircase and noticed a hole in the middle. Slowly Soul climbed up the stair case and looked through the hole to find Maka at the bottom ensconces and saw that her head was bleeding a little.

"YOU GUYS I FOUND HER!" Soul yelled looking around to lower himself down with to get to her. The others come run over to where Soul was to help him out while Tsubaki called an ambulance to come take Maka to the hospital.

"I got her Black Star; you can pull us up now." Soul said throwing Maka over his shoulder while holding on tightly to the rope. Soon the ambulance had arrived to take Maka to the hospital with Kid and Black Star to ride with while Black Star's parents drove the rest of them there.

* * *

~In Maka's head~

"Where am i? It's so pretty, kinda looks like a Japanese garden with a river and a bridge." Maka said, looking around to see if there was anyone around. Maka heard footsteps coming her way and hide behind a bush.

"Maka my dear please come out."

"That's mother's voice." Maka thought coming out from behind the bush and asked "Where am I?"

"At the crossroads between this world and the next, I shall return to the other world from here. Maka; you have grown up splendidly throughout the pain and hurt you have gone through." Kami said with a sweet soft smile.

"Yes well I was pretty little when you died." Maka said sadly looking down at the ground in shame. Kami walked up to her daughter with a sad face with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me; you have suffered so much since my death."

"I blame myself for your death mother; you don't need to say sorry I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness." Maka said letting the tears roll down her face.

"It wasn't your fault Maka. So don't blame yourself. I have to go now Maka; I must return to the other world."

"No mother; please stay with me! I don't want to go back! I want to stay with you." Maka said running over to her mother and holding her tight. Kami petted Maka's head while cooing her to calm her down.

"You can't my little sakura, you have people who love you and need you, good bye my little sakura." Kami said, disappearing into the mist on the bridge.

"MAMA! MAMA! COME BACK MAMA!" Maka yelled with tears in her eyes.

* * *

~In Maka's hospital room~

"She's going to be fine just needs some rest. She'll be waking up soon. " The doctor said walking out of the room while leaving everyone happy to know she would be fine.

"Mama." Maka mumbled in her sleep making Black Star and Kid worry.

"Will someone please tell me why Maka is called a murder at school?" Liz asked getting annoyed with the secretes between the three. Black Star and Kid looked at each other and sighed figuring the had the right to know why Maka was like this.

"It's not a day we like to remember I can tell you that much." Kid said sitting down by Maka's bed telling what happened so many years ago.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Kid! Black Star wait up!" Little Maka yelled trying to catch up with her friends.

"Hey Maka you shouldn't keep your god wait you know." Black Star said with a smirk while pointing to himself. Kid just rolled his eyes asking Maka why she was late to meet them at the park.

"Papa just dropped me off before going to the house and Mama was too busy to drop me off." Maka said while sitting on the swings. Soon after playing for a while they saw smoke coming from Maka's house making Maka drop the ball they were playing with.

"Mom can you take us to Maka's house?!" Black Star asked pointing where the smoke was coming from. When they got there Maka ran out of the car and straight to the house that was on fire.

"MAMA! PAPA! NO!" Little Maka yelled while a fireman held Maka back from running in while watching them pull her father out of the house. Maka ran to her Papa to see if he was alright.

"Papa are you ok?" Maka asked with tears in her eyes looking up at him. Spirit pulled her into his lap and held her close while whispering in her ear something which made her cry hard into her father's chest. Black Star and Kid watched the building burn down by their parents while looking at Maka crying feeling so bad for her to lose her mother.

Two years later it's pouring down rain with a little Maka crying and knocking at Black Star's house.

"Maka what happened to you?" Black Stared letting Maka in from the rain to dry off while his mom looked over her bruises.

"P-papa hit me and people say I killed mama and start to hit me and beat me up Black star." Maka cried hugging her brother close.

"Don't worry Maka I'll always be there to protect you! You have your god's word, now let me call Kid and tell him what happen."

~End of flashback~

* * *

"Ever since then Maka hasn't been the same." Kid said finishing up the story while looking at a sleeping Maka.

"Poor Maka, but she didn't kill her mother she was at the park with you guys." Tsubaki said, sitting down on the little couch next to the window. Liz was crying from hearing the sad story while Patty was handing her tissues while making them look like giraffes.

"It sounds like the same shit I went through except my mother is still alive and with no fire." Soul thought looking down at Maka lost in his little world. The doctor came in and told them he had notified her father and he was on his way to see his daughter then left the room seeing some pissed off faces.

"Black Star we can't let her go home back to her father once he signs her out, what are we going to do?" Soul asked, still keeping his eyes on Maka with worry and concern showing in them.

"We make sure he stays the hell away from her that's for sure! If this god sees him put one finger on her, he's dead!" Black Star growled clenching his fists tight into a ball ready to kill.

"B-Black S-Star, K-Kid." Maka asked slowly while waking up from the conversation that was going on in her room. Black Star and Kid nodded telling Maka that they were there and so was everyone else making Maka smile a little.

"What happened? Where am I?" Maka asked looking around while sitting around.

"You're at the hospital. Soul found you in a hole you fell through while trying to climb up the stairs in the burned down house you once lived remember?" Black Star asked. Maka thought for a minute then remembered she had fell through but everything was a blank for what happened next until now after being told what happened.

"Thank you for saving me Soul." Maka said with a small soft smile while giving off a little blush as well.

"No problem Maka, your my friend and Im here for you." Soul said with his signature smirk while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well isn't this nice my daughter has made new friends."

* * *

V-Chan: What a bastard but it's how the story goes.

Maka: Why me?

Soul: No else dad fits the description in the story but Ur dad Maka.

Kid: Soul's got a point.

Liz: Well V-chan doesn't own us or the story so enjoy.

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone turned to see Spirit standing in the door way and walked towards them. The boys stood in front of Maka so Spirit couldn't get to her without going through them first. Maka whimpered being scared of your father was the weirdest thing because Maka always thought fathers were there for their kids and to love and to protect them, but when it came to her father she was wrong.

"You stay the hell away from her Spirit." Black Star growled.

"She's my daughter and I can be near her if I want to be. She's coming home as soon as I sign her out." Spirit growled back getting ready to punch the boy. The doctor came in and told Spirit he needed to sign a few things before he could sign Maka out.

"Black Star, Kid, I don't want to go back with him! Please don't make me go back!" Maka begged with tears and whimpers knowing what would happen when he took her home. Kid told the girls to get Maka dressed and cleaned up while they stood guard because they were going to sneak her out before Spirit came back.

"Kid what are you doing?" Soul asked seeing Kid at the desk signing something.

"Im signing Maka out." Kid said with a smirk signing an identical signature of Spirits to look like the real deal. Soul chuckled while giving him a high-five and ran over to the others in the elevator.

"So where are we going now?" Liz asked moving her bangs out of her eyes. They all thought for a minute until Maka came up with an idea and whispered it to Kid. Kid smiled and nodded while whispering it to Black Star the idea making God boy smile.

"Great idea Maka! Let's go!" Black Star said walking away with the others following them to somewhere. Soon they came to an old abandon Victorian house that had still all the furniture in it that no one cared about kept for Maka, Black Star, and Kid.

"What is this place?" Tsubaki asked, as Black Star unlocked the front door with the key they had found when they were little.

"This is our old hang out spot when we wanted to get away from the world…..especially me." Maka said going down to sit.

"This place looks cool, even for a cool guy like me." Soul said looking around while sitting down by Maka.

"Let's go explore this place." Patty yelled, making Liz shush her sister to be quiet so they wouldn't get caught.

"Patty do you want us to get caught breaking in here." Liz asked trying not to panic about the cops.

"Don't worry my family knew the family that used to live here and gave us promotion to be in here while all so telling the police that." Maka softly said trying to be herself again. Black and Kid took the others on a tour of the house except for Soul and Maka.

"Im so sorry." Maka whispered to him while bowing her head.

"For what Maka?" Soul asked.

"For being such a burden to you and the others."

"Naw you're not to tell you the truth I went through the same shit you went through except in a different way." Soul said with a sigh looking up at the ceiling. Maka looked at Soul shocked thinking something like this couldn't have happen to him because he's so nice for that.

"How did you deal with it?" Maka asked looking out the window.

"I ignored. Family and their friends kept telling me I would never be as good as my brother and I was useless and horror able Evans and that I should be dead or just not around. Parents would hit, beat, scream at me if I was a minute late for practice or if I didn't get one note right or if I messed up in preforming in front of people." Soul said looking back at what his life was when he lived in New York before Black Star came into his life and brought here to meet Maka who's going through the same pain.

"Im so sorry Soul and here am I being a cry baby over the way my life is." Maka said with looking sad and lonely in her eyes while looking into his. For the first time in Soul's life he felt like he had someone to talk to about his past when he looked into her eyes seeing the same loneliness he once felt.

"You don't have to be sorry Maka, hey even I cried a little, but don't let anyone know that I have to keep my cool reputation around here." Soul said wiping away her tears while giving her a smirk.

Maka giggled while nodding her head understanding while smiling. Soul and Maka kept looking into each other's eyes not realizing their faces were moving closer to one another.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul? What is it?" Maka asked while blushing watching him move closer.

"Would you like to hang out with me after school?"

"I'd like that every much Soul," Maka said. Right when they were about to kiss Black Star interrupted them.

"YAHOO! Whatcha guys doing without your god Soul and Maka?" Black Star said sitting in between them while giving Soul a quick glare before smiling back at Maka. Soul mumbled nothing just talking with Maka nodding while blushing looking away from them.

"Well let's go swim in the pool in the back." Black Star said dragging Maka and the others out the back door seeing Kid cleaning the pool only in his boxers. The girls except Maka stared at Kid with aw in their eyes seeing the rest of the boys and Maka strip down to their underwear.

"We are going to go swimming in just our underwear?" Tsubaki asked while slowly getting undressed.

"It'll be fun right! Watch this!" Black Star said to Soul and the girls while sneaking up behind Kid. Kid was cleaning the pool when someone had pushed him in from behind. Everyone was laughing while Kid was screaming at Black Star for ruining his symmetry.

"Hey Maka help me out please?" Kid asked holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Sure thing Kid." Maka said while grabbing his hand. Kid smirked and pulled Maka straight to the pool water causing everyone to laugh. Maka came up for air while splashing Kid as pay back for doing that to her.

"YAHOO MAKA'S GOING BACK TO NORAML! THIS GOD WANTS TO CELEBRATE!" Black Star yelled while doing a canyon ball into the pool.

"Cool sounds like fun, count me in." Soul said sitting on the edge of the pool keeping his eyes on Maka the whole time. While the others had fun Black Star swam over to Soul to talk to him.

"I can tell you like her."

"Who?"

"Come on man it's so clear that you like Maka." Black Star said while jumping out of the pool to sit on the edge with his best friend. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch her.

"Hey Black Star, What was Maka like before he mother died?"

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me? Maka was a wild nerd girl, I mean come on she was the one who suggested we go climb a tree while we got our legs broken." Black Star said while laughing at the memory. Soul was shocked to hear that Maka was a wild child.

"Hey Black Star I'm taking Maka out to have some fun after school, which means don't follow us like some over protected brother." Soul said sliding into the pool while swimming over to Maka and the others to have some fun.

"You better take good care of her Soul." Black Star thought while watching them play water tag.

V-Chan: well here's chapter 5 as well, Man I'm on a roll! ^-^

Soul: That's cool now let's go get something to eat.

V-Chan: Okey Dokey ^/^

Black Star: READ IT OR YOUR GOD WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or Characters.


	6. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
